A container produced by blow-molding a synthetic resin (e.g., polyethylene terephthalate) may be integrated with a handle in order to improve the handling capability. The handle is integrated with the container when blow-molding the container. The handle is transferred by a handle inserter to a pair of blow cavity molds that are opened in a blow molding section, and then clamped (see Patent Documents 1 and 2).